Immortal
by coolmixedgal
Summary: Naruto is in the mist of a nasty divorce from his soon to be ex-wife Sakura. Things have been tough for him lately, but he is trying to look up. Yet; so many mysterious things are happening around him. He wants to move on with his life, but is wife and her damn lawyer, Uchiha Sasuke, make it hard, along with his rare medical disease that has people wanting to kill him. SasuNaru.
1. Divorce

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Chapter Rating:** .-. It's clean.

**Summary:** Naruto is in the mist of a nasty divorce from his soon to be ex-wife Sakura. Things have been tough for him lately, but he is trying to look up. Yet; so many mysterious things are happening around him and he feels like there is no escape. He wants to move on with his life, but is wife and her damn lawyer, Uchiha Sasuke make it so hard, them along with his rare medical problem that has everyone trying to kill him.

**Chapter Summary:** Naruto awake to go to another divorce hearing with his soon to be ex-wife Sakura. Unfortunately things to not go as planned like he had hoped. Instead he learns a surprising new fact that complicates the divorce even more, crushing his hopes yet again at finally being done with this. Sasuke, on the other hand, finally decides to make a phone call to certain doctor to ask about the health of his clients almost ex-husband.

**Warning:** This is YAOI and there will be some heavy boyxboy action later.

_**Read and enjoy!**_

* * *

He watched quietly as the darkness fell around the sleeping city, this was normal for him. Every night was the same for him, the quiet walks around the city, the sun going below the rooftops, and the compulsive visits to a certain fair beauty. It was one of the only things that gave his life any meaning, to go visit him as he slept, making sure his breath never stopped.

Sasuke was obsessed with him, and he knew it. Yet; he didn't want to stop it, he wanted to always be there for him when he slept. He wanted to always watch those beautiful lips, and eyes, as the slowly changed over the course of his sleep. It was all so beautiful, and he knew he couldn't get away from it if he tried. He had nothing, absolutely nothing to live for anymore, except him. And that was all Sasuke needed to give his life substance, so every night, he waited for the sun to set completely, before he set off into the city to his one destination, Naruto Uzumaki.

He went into the apartment through the kitchen window, which was always unlocked, conveniently for him. Naruto lived in a small one bed one bath apartment that was barely up to code for living standards. The kitchen faucet always had a drip, the bathtub was cracked and stood the risk of falling through the floor and into the bedroom of somebody else, and the toilet would not flush with the knob, you had to open the back and pull the plug open yourself. Yet; Naruto lived here and seemed quite happy with it. It was a home, a small, under furnished home, but nonetheless a home.

Sasuke walked into the bedroom and sat down beside the sleeping blond, he watched as his chest rose up and down slowly. Sasuke always thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed, but he couldn't tell the sleeping blond. Too many complications, too many emotions, too many damn people.

* * *

The morning came and Naruto awoke, he looked to the corner room and stared there. He got out of bed and dressed quickly and headed out the door. It was just another day of having to go to work and deal with the uncertainty and the stress. It wasn't that he hated life; it's just that he didn't see much point in living it anymore. He had done all he wanted to do in life, so what was the point in going through it? He was only 27 years old, and had 2.3 billion dollars to his name, and had done everything he ever wanted to do. Even things he never wanted to be done, fall in love, get married, realize your wife was cheating on you, and get heart-broken, then divorce.

And that was part of what he was doing today, he was going to yet another divorce hearing, trying to separate the estate and the animals, and the wealth, even though the damn bitch had not one damn thing to do with the making of the money. Yet; Naruto was young and stupid when he decided to marry her; he wasn't even thinking that all she was after was his money. So now that the truth was out and he knew about it all, he wasn't about to lie down and allow her to take any of his money. Not one dime. All the pearls and diamonds and other gifts he bought were going to be returned to him. He didn't care, she was leaving the relationship the way she came in, a broke whore.

Naruto walked out the house and headed towards his black BMW, he knew had could afford any car in the world, but for some reason, he preferred living simple. There was no point in be extravagant and over the top, it did nothing for you in the end, except cost you more money. During the twenty minute drive to the court house Naruto kept playing different scenarios in his head and thinking of the correct way to react to them. It was all about how he spoke and how he reacted. The evidence was damning, but Sakura was a smooth talker and good at getting reactions. And that is how she and her lawyer planned on getting everything out of him. They wanted to paint the picture Naruto was a horrible person, and the money was better off in Sakura's hands.

And it might just work. Sakura had used Naruto's money in advanced to pay for a mighty fine, mighty expensive lawyer, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had tried the same tactic, getting himself a good lawyer, but his lawyer ended up getting murdered halfway through the divorce. It's believed that it was a former client who was angry about the outcome of their case. It was a bad situation, and left Naruto open and ready for Sakura and her lawyer to take him down.

Naruto had been looking for another lawyer, but none were up to his standards. Naruto was not a flashy spender, but when it came to serious things, he didn't mind spending money. And this was serious. He could not afford fuck ups on his part, and the lawyers he spoke to seemed like major fuck ups, so Naruto eventually decided that his best chance at this was to do it by himself, and today was his first day in court by himself.

Naruto pulled up to the court house and waited for his name to be called. He knew when he got in there; Sakura and Sasuke would already be in there. They always waited at the other side of the judge's office, just in case things got bad and two former spouses decide that they want to go at each other's throats.

After 20mins of waiting Naruto finally got to go in, he walked into the chamber, and could already hear Sakura's high pitched voice arguing with her lawyer and the judge about certain aspects of the case.

"I was married to him for six years! I have come to expect a certain style of living! I expect to eat every day, to sleep on a bed without roaches and rats covering it. Little things that most people take for granted, I won't have. He can't simply divorce me and throw me out on the street like that and expect everything to be okay. When we got married, it was said that what was his, is now mine. And now that I am leaving this relationship, I have a right to take what is mine!"

"Excuse me sir," Sasuke cut in, "I think what my client is trying to say is that while married to Uzumaki she never pursued a career, because Uzumaki-san was taking care of her. So now that he is leaving her, and never gave her an opportunity to get financially stable on her own, he should support her until she can support and provide for herself."

"Oh is that so?" The judge stared at the two, "Well I am afraid that today that is not what the hearing is about. We are simply going to start off from where we stopped last time and get all of the valuable's split up, Considering the fact that the prenuptial agreement stated that Sakura may keep any gifts given to her during their relationship. We can discuss the matters of money at our next meeting. So if you three would not mind sitting down."

Naruto took the seat to the far right of the desk. While Sasuke and Sakura sat on the left, leaving one chair in between them. Naruto grabbed the brief case that he had brought with him and took out the papers' he had brought with him. It was a list of all the gifts he had bought Sakura in their years of marriage. He had it labeled out perfectly, with the dates bought, the amount which he paid for them, the amount which they were now worth, and any identification numbers on it. I all there was 300,000 in make-up, which was now worthless, 620,000 in clothing, which was now worth about 658,000, and 900,000 in jewelry which was now worth more than a million dollars. Her argument about her needing money to live off was about to go up in flames. All the needed to do was sell all of this and she would have enough money to get herself financially stable.

"Your honor, I would like to present you with this list of all the gifts I have bought Sakura over the course of our marriage. There is a list of the items, the amount I spent on them, the amount they are worth now, and any identification codes on them. I have brought the receipts if there are any questions about any of this. From my calculations', Sakura is set to get more than 1,000,000 in jewelry. So I see no need for our next and hopefully last appointment to be about "matters of money" considering the fact that she will indeed have enough to live off of until she gets herself financially stable."

"That's bullshit! Those are my gifts! Why should I have to sell the gifts he gave because I am choosing to leave him? That's ridiculous! They are gifts! Not a means of living!"

"Actually if you look at the documents Sakura dear, you will see that I am the one who filed for divorce, not you. Now are we done here for now? I have a job I would like to get to and then a doctor's appointment if you don't mind." Naruto zipped his briefcase and started to get up.

"Actually we have more to discuss. Sakura-san has recently informed of some personal matters." Sasuke coughed and continued, "She has told me that about three years into their marriage she had become pregnant with Uzumaki-san's child. According to her statement to me, Naruto was not all that thrilled to be having a child just yet since he still had things he felt he needed to get in order in his life. This lead Sakura to believe that he did not want to have the child at the time or at all. As a result of this Sakura resorted to the last possible thing she could think of to make Naruto happy, and that was to have an abortion."

Naruto dropped his briefcase and stared, he was not expecting this curveball to be thrown in. He didn't even know she had had an abortion, as far as he was concerned with it, she had miscarried four months in. Naruto could admit at the time he didn't feel having a child with her was right. And now, years later, he was right, she was a cheater and a liar.

"That's insane! I had no idea about any abortion!"

"Sakura did not tell Naruto of the abortion because of the emotional distress she was already going through." Sasuke interrupted, "She regrets the decision now, of course, but we feel that Uzumaki-san should pay for the counseling for Sakura."

"That's ridiculous! I should pay for something she chose to do on her own! She stole money from me and went to do this of her own free will. She chose to do this, not me, I had no say in the matter. And all of this aside, how do I even know if that was my child, she has been cheating on me since our first year married, how do we know it wasn't one of her lover's?" Naruto banged his fist on the judge's desk and stared him down.

"Both of you make valid arguments, but Uzumaki-san has a good point, how do we know that it was his child and not one of you clients many lovers, Sasuke-san?" The judge started at Sasuke and waited for him to speak.

"Sakura-san never allowed another man to have intercourse with her without a condom, she used back-up birth control with every man except Uzumaki and when looking at a calendar and counting the days she saw that the only man she had been with around the time she had become pregnant was Uzumaki-san since they were on vacation in Italy at the time."

'Hmm, I will have to review this case and I will give a ruling in it tomorrow. I need both of you to make a written and spoken statement to me. So have a written statement signed and notarized faxed to me in the morning. Then at the start of our next meeting I will get spoken statements. So I will see you both in two weeks to the day. Is everybody okay with that?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Alright, don't forget my faxes, if I don't have it by eight a.m. I will be ruling in favor of the other party."

Naruto walked out the right side door and headed to his car. This was going to kill him eventually. This was too much stress and unneeded attention to a divorce that shouldn't be a problem. She cheated on him, he caught her, he files for divorce, they signed a prenuptial agreement, and it should've all been easy. Yet; that can never happen for him, there is always something else happening.

After sitting in the car for a couple of moment s , Naruto decide he wasn't going to be going into work today. He needed to get his written statement prepared and proof read, then notarized and faxed in the next couple of hours, otherwise he would never get it done. He pulled out his cellphone and called the office number.

"Hello, Customer Service, how may I be of service to you?" Said a cheery voice at the end of the phone.

"Ino, it's me. I can't come in today. I have some things to take care of relating to the divorce. Can you tell Shika that he is in charge until tomorrow and if anything goes wrong, just to call me?"

"No problem. I will call him and let him know right away. And Naruto, you know if there is anything you need to talk to me about, I am always here for you. No matter what, you can call me whenever you need me. I told you Sakura was a horrible person. You should've believed me. I'm sorry you have to go through this."

Naruto sighed, of course Ino was correct, she was always correct, but back then he didn't know that. Back then he just thought she wanted him and was trying to get with him, "I know Ino. I'm sorry I was stupid. If you're up for it, later do you want to come back to my apartment to talk?"

"Sure, that's not a problem, I get off at five, I will grab some groceries to cook and then I will be right over."

"Okay thank you. It means a lot to me."

"No problem Naruto, now go get some rest. You are going to need it."

"Yeah, you're right, bye." Naruto hung up his cellphone and started the car ufivep. He needed to go get this typed out, notarized and faxed within the next two hours, otherwise he would never do it.

* * *

Naruto finally got home at 5:03. It turned out he had much more to say then what he originally thought. This wasn't a bad thing per say, more than likely it was good; he felt he made a lot of valid points and the judge would probably rule in his favor. Then hopefully they would have only two more meeting with this judge and then entire divorce would be over. That would be miraculous. To be done with Sakura Haruno and all of her lying bullshit drama was a dream that was too close to becoming true. Naruto felt a smile gracing his lips; it had been a while since he had been happy.

Just then the doorbell rang and Ino walked through with a bag of groceries, "So I heard you needed to talk?" Ino smiled and went over to hug Naruto. "So how was it today? I take it, it was pretty bad since you didn't come into work."

"Yea, it was, learned some more new things out about my wife today also. Each one of these meeting I learn something new. It's like I never really knew the bitch. I was just money to her." Naruto sat down on his couch while Ino made a move to the stove to start cooking.

"I told you she was bad. She lies and she is self-absorbed. She doesn't care much about anyone other than herself. Everyone else is just a pawn to her, in a world she feels she owns. Just keep playing your cards right, there is no reason for the judge to give her anything out of this, you signed a prenuptial right? So there is nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, that was what I was thinking also, but me and her are still going to visit the judge and having to argue cases that should be clear and simply. Damn bitch stole my money and hired this lawyer ahead of time; the moment she found out I wanted to file for divorce she hired him with my money, just so she could try to take more of it." Naruto clenched his hands in anger. He had always felt that he would never hit a girl, but Sakura was really pushing it with all of her bullshit.

"So what all did she say today?"

"Well would it interest you to know…"

"Ouch! Damnit Naruto! This damn old stove of yours just burned the hell out of me! I know you are humble and all. Then you're also worried about Sakura finding where you live, but this old dump of an apartment? You could do so much better! You really could!" Ino sucked on her index finger , staring at Naruto waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry Ino," Naruto handed her a band aid, "I just see no point in wasting all that money and anywhere to upper class and Sakura would be hunting me down out there. Anyways, this place reminds me a bit of the apartments where I grew up, so it's not that bad, really."

"If you say so, I don't agree with you living here, it seems like somebody could easily break in here and rob you if they wanted."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but its okay, I will be safe, so don't even worry about me." Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "Now anyways, back to what we were talking about…"

Ino left at about 8:30 that night after making some more valuable points Naruto would have to make to the judge in his spoken interview about this. Today was just a long day and Naruto could not wait until he could take his shower and go to sleep. That was all Naruto really wanted, to lay down and sleep, if possible, he would sleep forever.

* * *

Sasuke stayed up in his study for half the night reading and re-reading one sheet of paper. It had become an obsession of his, to read this paper. He had to do it at least twice a day, to make sure the words that were on the paper were really there. It was Uzumaki Naruto's medical information sheet. Sasuke had dug it up and while back when he first came into the divorce and Uzumaki and his soon to be ex-wife Haruno Sakura, it was just some regular information he requested for all his new clients opponents. He was hoping he could dig up some information on him to force him into a corner so he would have to give Sakura some money.

But that isn't what happened; instead he found some very interesting, unique things out about Naruto. It was nothing that could harm him in a divorce case, just some things that seriously harm him in the real world. Things that if others were to find out, they would probably kill him for.

"It's such an interesting case, but…" Sasuke spoke aloud, but there was no one in the room other than him. It was becoming a habit to speak aloud when he was thinking at this point in time.

"Maybe I should allow Tsunade to look over this and tell me what she think, then I could…"

Sasuke sat back in his chair and examined the piece of paper over one more time before picking up the phone and dialing, "May I talk to Tsunade? No. Right now. It is important. Tell her it's Sasuke Uchiha. " After waiting a while, she finally answered her phone.

"Sasuke? What do you need now?"

"I have a question to ask you, it's concerning certain, Uzumaki Naruto." Right when he said that name, he could hear the air being sucked in on the other side of the phone, and Tsunade's usually even voice, became shaky.

"Yes? What about him?"

* * *

Done.

Tell me what you think? :) Merci!


	2. Forever

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Chapter Rating:** .-. It's clean.

**Summary:** Naruto is in the mist of a nasty divorce from his soon to be ex-wife Sakura. Things have been tough for him lately, but he is trying to look up. Yet; so many mysterious things are happening around him and he feels like there is no escape. He wants to move on with his life, but is wife and her damn lawyer, Uchiha Sasuke make it so hard, them along with his rare medical problem that has everyone trying to kill him.

**Chapter Summary:** Naruto heads to the office expecting a normal day at work when Sasuke shows up. He has to go meet with Sakura to exchange he things, but Sakura has something she wants to ask Naruto. Sasuke has a private meeting with Tsunade about the health of Naruto and we get introduced to Gaara.

**Warning:** This is YAOI and there will be some heavy boyxboy action later.

_**Read and enjoy!**_

* * *

Sasuke sat in the office of Tsunade waiting for her to get done talking to one of her many patients. He had been here almost thirty minutes, waiting for a chance to finally speak to her. If this had been any other case, he would have simply demanded that she speak to him now, or leave. Neither one of those was an option now, he couldn't take the risk of making her mad by demanding she hurry nor could he simply walk away from this.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up and Tsunade stared down at him, "come into my office." She started walking and Sasuke promptly followed. Upon reaching the office, Tsunade closed the door and locked it securely behind. Sasuke looked up to her and she motioned for him to speak.

"I recently found some interesting documents on Uzumaki Naruto…"

"How did you get those?" She cut him off, "I should be the only person who has access to those. They are VERY personal and could possibly put his life in danger if it were to get out to the public."

Sasuke smirked, "I have resources that can get me any piece of information that I need. No matter what they are or how heavily they are secured."

"What resources?"

"That's none of your concern."

"When it is putting one of my clients and a personal friend of mine at risk, it is very much my concern. So if you would please."

"How about this, you tell me what I want to know, and I will tell you what you want to know." Sasuke started at Tsunade, waiting for a response. After a couple of moments she gathered herself and responded.

"Okay, just tell me what you would like to know, and I can answer from there."

"Is this true? Does he seriously… Is this serious?"

"Yes it is, I found it. Later on in life, when he was about two years old. He was sick and in the hospital. It turned out to be a minor cold, but while running test on him, we found that he was special. His blood type was one never seen before to us. His body worked on a level higher than ours. It was more efficient at absorbing nutrients and disposing of waste. His muscle was lean and strong and almost unbreakable. His bones are hard as rock and cannot be harmed. He was almost superhuman." Tsunade took a drink of the water beside her before continuing.

"We didn't know what to make of him at first. We searched medical text book far and wide, and we could not find a single case that even closely looked like his condition. Finally, after four years of looking, we got a call. It was from a man in Europe. He studied ancient medicine and had heard of our case. He requested some more information. We were desperate for an answer at that point, so we gave it to him and it paid off for us. He flew out here to speak with us. And after talking about this hotly for weeks, we agreed." Tsunade looked to Sasuke and held his stare for a moment.

"Naruto has a rare disease, though it should not be called a disease. It's more like a gift. It's rare, so rare that it hasn't been seen in modern medicine until we found him. It happens maybe once every thousand generations. There is no name for it, and there is no research on it, except for the little bit we know though testing Naruto and old medical books. From what we can gather, it seems this is what all human bodies are trying to gain, this level of immortality. Naruto will never die of natural causes. He will get sick, but his body fights it off at an unnatural speed. He can run for miles, and his heart will never give out. His cells are continuously being replenished. He is constantly being upgraded."

Sasuke looked Tsunade in the eye, "So you are telling me he is going to live forever? Well if that is the case, where are all these others? From the ancient world?"

"They are all dead, either through ancient doctors killing them to try to find out how they worked, or through ancient people trying to kill them to drink their blood so that they could also live forever. Which is why we are so worried about this information getting out about Naruto. If people found out he could live forever, they would attack him. For some reason people always think that if they can drink his blood, they can live forever also. Doctors have been studying it, and some have gone crazy with the idea. Bu it is total bullshit, drinking his blood will do nothing to help you live longer."

"This is the 21st century, people don't think like that anymore."

"Oh, you want to bet? Just seven years ago, when Naruto came for his tri-yearly check-up one of the doctors went crazy and tried to slice Naruto's vein open. He ended up on scraping him, but he still tried to lick his arm, when we pulled him off of Naruto, he was in a craze. Yelling about how he needed Naruto's blood to live. It freaked Naruto out to the point that he only allows me to take his blood and preform test on him now. We locked up his records so people couldn't easily access it and I am listed as his emergency contact."

Sasuke pursed his lips, "So you are telling me that thing that is keeping Naruto alive for so long, is what is going to end up killing him?"

"As sad and ironic as it is, it's the truth. If he stays out of harm and nobody finds out and decides to kill him, he will live forever. As great as that may sound, that isn't our reason for testing him. His blood could be the cure to cancer, or AIDS or a number of diseases. We are testing it, and trying to find ways to duplicate it, and understand it so we can better the medical and field and possibly the world. Which Naruto absolutely agrees with, he can't wait for the day we tell him we understand and that we can do something amazing because of him. That was his main reason for opening up his business now. He wants to do well with is life, he wants to save people, that is why this can't get out, and that is why you need to tell me who gave you this information."

Sasuke stared at her for a minute before standing up and heading for the door, right before leaving the room, Sasuke said one word, "Gaara."

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day feeling better. Ino had made him a delicious meal and had made him feel much better about the divorce proceeding. Seriously, she was all he needed to get through this and he would be done quickly. Who needs a lawyer when you have Ino?

Naruto got dressed and headed out the door, he had to get too work early today. He needed to make up for all the work he had missed yesterday. He knew it wasn't a lot, and that technically he didn't need to go to work all that much since he was the CEO, but he liked working with everyone and being a part of the business. He feared if he stopped coming to work he would lose touch with the people and become greedy. Which was something Naruto did not want happening, he was better than that and he knew it.

Naruto pulled up outside the office building and stared up at it. It was seventeen story building with hundreds of offices and thousands of employees. It was a big leap from where they had started eight years ago. He thought it would have taken decades to get where he was now, but there were more people like him in the world. People who were more focused on doing good then getting money, as long as they had enough money to live off of, they were happy.

When he had finally made it to his office on the top floor, Naruto was exhausted. He always preferred taking the stairs, since he didn't always have time to exercise; it was how he worked out every day. Walking and running up and down the stairs was his way of keeping his body in shape.

Naruto went inside his office and looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn't full of himself of anything, but Naruto knew he looked good. It wasn't a secret or anything; he had a really nice tan, a golden bronze type color. With blond hair that was almost an unnatural color, yet it looked perfect on his frame. He had a swimmers body; it was slim yet built, with a slender waist and slender legs. But the thing Naruto thought had to make him to most attractive was his eyes. They were big and a sky blue color, almost see through. People typically compared his eyes the clear water, the type that you can look through and see everything, clear as day through. And Naruto had to agree, his eyes were a blessing, among many other things,

"Excuse me, Naruto? Are you busy?" Naruto looked away from the mirror and saw Shikamaru standing in the doorway. "You have a vaster here to see you."

"Can you tell them to wait? I'm busy right now."

"He said it has to do with your divorce from Sakura. He is very persistent."

Naruto stared up at Shikamaru, "What is his name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke had yet to have any sleep tonight; he had been busy all day. Talking with Tsunade took half of the night, and the other half was spent talking to Gaara and trying to get as much information about this "disease" Naruto had. It was very rare, only five people have been documented with it, and Naruto was the only one in modern medicine.

Reading some of the reports that Gaara had gotten him from the doctors gave much more detail. They have been experimenting with his blood and found that his blood contained microorganisms that have never been seen before. They were advanced versions of some of the ones already inhabiting our world. They were stronger, faster, and worked for our body, not against it. They made it impossible for Naruto to get sick with the same disease more than once. And when he did get sick, they would kill the sickness within a matter of hours. Yet; the best things about them were that they were always evolving. Any disease that evolved, like the flu, would have no chance against this. He would never simply yet sick and die.

Then his muscles where flexible as hell, he could do thing, bend in ways no other human can. He had control over his joint and he skeletal structure, he could move muscles and bones any way that he pleased, for as long as he pleased. His muscles were constantly being healed and taken care of. They would never rip; he would never have a muscle injury as long as he lived. As well as never having a bone injury. His bones we hard as steel and durable, he could twenty times his weight with the muscle he has, and never worry about his bones giving out since they are so durable. He was invincible, he really was.

This even worked for his outer appearance, he would never grow wrinkles, or frown lines, or crow's feet, or anything. His skin was almost elastic. He could stretch it far, and never develop stretch marks, his cells replenished at a rate 200xs faster than our cells and they never slowed down.

He was a masterpiece, he really was. This is what the human race is trying to achieve. Yet; only handfuls are lucky enough to get there. If you could call it lucky that it, they always die in the most inhumane, tormented ways. Just because of the greed and misunderstanding of a few irrational people. It was stupid.

Uzumaki Naruto did not deserve to die, Sasuke couldn't think of a person better to give this gift too. He was unselfish, looking out for others, he just wanted to do good in the world and make it a better place for the human race. He wanted others to be happy, to be healthy, and he was willing to do whatever he needed to get it done. He was more than happy to spend all the money he had earned on others to make sure they are happy and comfortable. He was a saint in every sense of the word. He is what will make this world great; he was amazing. And Sasuke could not for the love of him find out why he ever thought it was a good idea to marry Sakura Haruno.

She was an evil, manipulative bitch. She was selfish and only cared for herself in the world; she wanted nothing more than to destroy Naruto for leaving her. She felt that she was above his level and that he was stupid for leaving her. It was pathetic really; Sasuke could not see why Naruto thought she was acceptable to marry. She was dirt. Naruto deserved someone better, someone who would treat him right and love him correctly. And sadly, that just wasn't Sasuke.

As much as Sasuke would like to be that person for Naruto, he just couldn't. He wasn't even close to Naruto's level. Naruto was above him in all aspects. From looks, to personality, to his goals in life, Sasuke could never be good enough for Naruto. But Sasuke was okay with that, Sasuke didn't mind sitting off to the side, watching Naruto grow and become more amazing by every passing second. What Sasuke did mind though is having to sit by and watch this while playing the bad guy as Sakura's lawyer.

He had no idea about Naruto when Sakura walked into the office. She was just another client to him. Just another way to get some money so he could keep living his life, it was unfair. Naruto probably saw him as some harassment out to destroy his life. Which he wasn't, he was trying to save it. Doing little things to make sure she walked away with nothing more than what she is allowed. Even if it meant ripping up her written report for the judge and sending in one he personally made for her.

"Uchiha Sasuke. You needed to talk to me?" Sasuke stood up and held out his hand to shake Naruto's. It was a brief, quick hand shake, but Naruto's hands were soft, real soft.

"Yes, I would like to speak to you on certain subjects concerning Sakura's jewelry and he possessions. I went over some of your calculations, and I feel they were off a bit-"

"Impossible. I checked those over at least ten times. She is getting no more money from me or that."

"No, what I mean is that you seemed to have overestimated. Her clothing will only be about $2,000 more than what they were originally worth. Even though they are designer clothing, the designer won't buy them back for 50% of what they sold it for. They lie, and typically only pay 5%. But that is not what I am here to discuss. Sakura would like to have her things back today if that is at all possible."

Naruto sighed; dealing with her again today was not something he was looking forwards too. She was frustrating as hell, and all she did was complain. But if he didn't give her things back to her, then he could get in trouble at the next divorce meeting. "Sure. I have all her stuff in storage. I will give you the address and we can meet up tonight at six."

"Sure. That will work for us. Thank you for your time. "Sasuke smiled and took the address down from Naruto and headed on his way.

* * *

Naruto drove up to the storage building at exactly 6:02. Sakura and Sasuke were already there standing outside of their cars talking. Naruto shivered, he was not ready to do this. He hasn't spoken to Sakura in a year now and was not looking forward to it at all. He blocked all of her website accounts and her number. He sold their home and moved out into his apartment and only sees her when it is time to go to judge. He has no reason to see her outside if the judges chamber. He stepped out of the car and heard the last bit of their conversations.

"-could possibly make this work out and fix this mess. If not, I have you." Sakura looked up and smiled and Naruto, "Hello! Nice of you to finally get here!"

"Mhmm, I'm just here to open the storage and make sure you don't take anything that isn't yours." Naruto walked over the door and promptly opened. "All of your things are in those six boxes. I'm sure Sasuke here can you help you carry them to your car." Naruto turned to go sit and wait in his car.

"Actually Naruto, me and Sasuke had a question we would like to ask you." Naruto stopped and waited for her to continue. "Well we would very much like to end this divorce as quickly and easy as possible. So we thought about making a deal with you. You can simply give me $625,000 so I can get my clothing store opened and get myself financial stable. That way you don't have to pay me every month for years, until I can get this done and you don't have to pay me more than what I need."

Naruto turned and looked at Sakura in disgust, "And what makes you so sure that the judge is going to be so willing to make me pay you?"

"Well that little bit about the divorce isn't a lie. I have the paperwork stating clearly the day I had the abortion and how far along I was into the pregnancy, along with the plane tickets from our vacation. Simple math and you can put two and two together. So I figured this is the simplest and easiest way out for you. Look I am trying to help you out, whichever way it goes you are going to be paying me in the end."

Naruto took two steps towards Sakura and stared down at her. He was close enough to hear her breath and see her tensing. "I typically don't hit females, but you are making this pretty damn hard on me. Take your shit out of my storage and leave."

Naruto turned around and went to his car, ignoring Sakura's yells for him to come back and think of what he is doing. Naruto sat in his car for thirty minutes twenty of those minutes were spent watching Sakura yell frantically about different things under then sun, and the last ten minutes were spent packing her things.

When Sakura finally drove away Naruto got out his car and headed to close the storage, not noticing Sasuke until he came up behind him. "Can I apologize for Sakura's behavior just a while ago? I informed her that that was not the correct way to approach you. But she rarely listens to me."

"Huh, well I don't care much. Fight this all you want Uchiha; Sakura isn't getting any of my money. I won't allow her too." Naruto slammed the door and looked the Uchiha up and down, "Bye."

When Naruto finally got home at 9:00 he was surprised to see his door opened and a pleasant smell coming from his apartment. Walking in Naruto sees that Tsunade and Ino are in his kitchen cooking.

Ino hears him come in and smiled, "Hey! Shika told me about your chance meeting today with the lawyer and how you had to go meet with Sakura. I figured I would come over and cook and clean for you. I thought you would be home early, what happened?"

"Just got slightly annoyed and went out for a walk, took longer than expected. Tsunade what are you doing here?"

Tsunade sat down on the couch, "I just wanted to come over and see how you were doing and ask you how you knew Uchiha Sasuke. But Ino answered that question for me. Didn't know you were serious about divorcing Sakura. It's a good thing you are, she is an evil bitch."

"Yea, I know, how do you know Sasuke Tsunade?"

"I typically do some testifying for him with his more medically based cases. Just business stuff, he had come through last night and mentioned your name. It was nothing important though, just made me think of you and wanted to see how you were doing." Tsunade stood up and walked over to the door, "Nice to know you are okay, remember, two days from now and you have an appointment with me. Don't be late." Tsunade walked out of the door and went on her way.

"So Naruto…" Ino handed him a plate of food and sat down beside him, "how did it go today?" Naruto gave her the rundown. And told her everything from the meeting at the office, to the discussion with Sakura, to the apology Sasuke had given him.

"Naruto, you know if he was really sorry he would not have even let her speak to you like that. And don't worry. She is pathetic. The judge will never rule in her favor. But you really might want to look into getting a lawyer. I don't want to take the chance of anything happening because of a slip up."

"I know what you mean Ino. But no lawyer really seems to be working for me. Just for the money. The only reason I hired the first one was because I didn't know how to go about the divorce proceedings. But I think I have it now, I really don't think she is going to get anything out of me. I'm confident about that."

Ino held Naruto's gaze for a moment, "I hope so Naruto, I really hope so."

* * *

Sasuke sat on the roof of his house watching the sky. He did this on night when he had no work to do, when he just had time to relax. Sasuke wanted to enjoy this time right now. For he didn't have long to enjoy it, soon enough Gaara would be here, and it would be down to business.

It was almost frustrating. This Uzumaki-Haruno case was much harder then he though, but the pay-off was what he was looking forward too. Seeing the smile on Naruto's face when he hears that Sakura is getting nothing, and the frown on her face when she realizes she lost. It was enough to make him out up with this stress.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke turned around and saw Gaara standing behind him. He never knew how he did it, but he never questioned it, "Do you have the information?"

"Do you have what I want?" Sasuke pulled out an envelope and handed them to Gaara. He opened them and quickly looked through it, seeming satisfied Gaara threw a briefcase to him and hoped off the roof. Sasuke looked through the briefcase and smiled. This was even better then he imagined. He couldn't wait until their next meeting with the divorce judge. Things should be coming to a quick end now.

* * *

Gaara sat up in his room staring at the pictures. He did this every time he got a new pack of them. He was just so beautiful, it was impossible not to stare at him. Gaara lusted after him the way he has never wanted anyone before. Never. Not in the thousands of years he had been alive. And to finally meet somebody like him, somebody that will also live forever, someone who will never die. Somebody who would never leave him, somebody that could be his friend forever and love him forever.

The very thought made Gaara almost feel like he could smile. Like he could possibly be happy again, but not just yet; Gaara knew the dangers of rushing. It always turned out badly, that is how the last one died. That is how he ended up alone for the past 900 hundred years. He wasn't about to let that happen to Naruto. He refused to allow it to happen; he wanted to have Naruto forever and always. He wanted to make Naruto his friend and have Naruto agree to be with him forever, and to never leave his side. He wanted Naruto more than anything.

Which is why he had to take it slow, Naruto is in a hard part of his life right now, Naruto still thinks like all the mortals. He knows he can't die through natural causes, but he still acts as if life is too short for him. Maybe it was because of that doctor years ago? Gaara wasn't sure, he just knew how Naruto felt; he had felt that way too, long ago. He knows that it is a fragile time and you don't want to do anything that would make them act irrationally.

Gaara hung the pictures of Naruto on the wall. He stared at them for a moment more before turning around and walking towards the window, "Uzumaki Naruto." He whispered and looked up to the stars.

* * *

_**Tell me what you though? :3  
**__**Thank you for the reviews. The inspired me to update earlier than planned!**_


	3. Attack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Chapter Rating:** .-. It's clean.

**Summary:** Naruto is in the mist of a nasty divorce from his soon to be ex-wife Sakura. Things have been tough for him lately, but he is trying to look up. Yet; so many mysterious things are happening around him and he feels like there is no escape. He wants to move on with his life, but is wife and her damn lawyer, Uchiha Sasuke make it so hard, them along with his rare medical problem that has everyone trying to kill him.

**Chapter Summary: **Sasuke has a dark secret and he needs help covering it. Ino has a secret agenda against Naruto, and Gaara plans on ending it. Iruka was sent a mysterious fax that will help Naurto with his case once and for all. Sakura has been stealing money from Naruto. And Naruto's condition is finally starting to be understood by doctors, which has him and Tsunade excited.

**Warning:** This is YAOI and there will be some heavy boyxboy action later.

_**Read and enjoy! **_

_**Also if you see any mistakes, would you kindly point them out? I tend to miss the simplest things.**_

* * *

Kakashi sat on the couch listening to Sasuke talk about one of his divorce cases. From what Kakashi could gather this one seemed to be important to Sasuke. Much more important than his other cases, he was deeply involved in this one, and not on his client's side, which was a first for the Uchiha.

"You know you can mess up your reputation like this Sasuke." Kakashi interrupted..

"What do you mean?"

"Well this is going to be the first case you lose. Don't you see that?"

"Yea, I figured that out from the start. I don't mind, I am just going to sweep this under the rug and I should be okay." Sasuke took a drink of his coffee and looked over to the white-haired male.

"So what do you plan on doing with this information?"

"I am going to secretly send it in the judge and allow him to rule on it. I plan in sweeping this case under the rug so I can still keep my reputation, but I don't need Sakura going out and telling people I purposely lose cases."

"Smart. When do you plan on faxing the papers over?" Kakashi picked up the stack of papers. It was a hundred papers thick, and they were all about Sakura. It would destroy and every argument Sakura made about needing money from Naruto.

"The day before we go in for the next hearing."

"Why wait so long? These documents can end this case, fast and easy, but there are some things on here that are going to have to be cross-checked and investigated. They are going to need a day or two to go over these papers and make sure that they are the real thing." Kakashi stood up and went to look out the window, "You should probably go and sent them in today. Give the judge some time to look over them."

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Yea, I guess you are right. I should probably do that."

"Okay good, now on to business. You said you had the body of Naruto's lawyer?" Kakashi turned to the Uchiha.

"Yes. I've been keeping it in a deep freezer in an empty house fifteen miles out of town. I've had it there for about a week and a half now, but I know I need to dump it soon. The cops care getting serious about this murder. His family is putting a lot of pressure on the system. And sooner or later they will come knocking at my door and I don't need to have anything they can trace back to me."

"You killed him at his home right? You strangled him them slit his throat, but right now they only think it was a slit throat along with maybe some other injuries to the body. They know he is dead because of the amount of blood left behind. They did not find any DNA evidence at the crime scene, nor do they have witnesses or fingerprints. They announced to the public they had DNA to try scare the killer into coming out."

"Hn. Good thing I have the main detective working the case on my side." Sasuke smiled, 'but still, if you get any piece of evidence implementing me as the culprit that could be disastrous for both of us. So I am asking you, where do we need to hide the body?"

"Well we typically don't go far out of the city limits, but the family may start pressing for that. I think the best thing we can do right now is burn off his finger prints, smash his teeth out, and pour acid on his body. That way it will be too hard to identify his body. Then we can bury the body about ten to twenty miles out of the way of the house. That way we won't have a reason to search the house and possibly find any evidence you may have left there. Then we need to bury the body at least fifteen feet under. When we go searching for a body we only search about eight feet, but this family is putting a lot of pressure on us. So we are probably going to have the blood hounds out. So we need to bury him deep enough that they won't catch his scent."

Sasuke sighed; he knew this was going to be hard, that this would be tricky. He knew that while he was standing behind that man holding a rope around his throat, he thought it would be okay. He figured everything would be okay, as long as this man was out of Naruto's life. He was trying to destroy Naruto, and Sasuke could not let that happen. He had tried talking to him, but the man laughed it off and told Sasuke to shove it. So Sasuke had to kill him, it was the only way to protect Naruto's money from the man.

He was planning on destroying Naruto; he was going to make Naruto lose the case against Sakura, all because he thought he had a chance with Sakura if he gave her everything she wanted. He was pathetic and Naruto didn't need him in his life, so Sasuke killed him. Fair and simple.

"When do we need to go and do this? I have a meeting with another potential client in the morning and I don't want to be late. That would make me seem like I am acting out of character." Sasuke crossed his legs and leaned back.

"We can do it tomorrow around nine, but I am about to go get the body out so it can thaw and then I can look over the house and wipe off any fingerprints and destroy any DNA evidence. Don't worry Sasuke; you shouldn't be getting caught for this." Kakashi walked over to him and stroked his hair, "just be careful and watch your step." He then headed towards the door and made his way out.

Sasuke headed out the door, he was going to go ahead and fax these now, and that way the judge would have all day to look these over. He looked down at his watch; it was only now seven in the morning so he should be good. The judge would hopefully see this and the entire divorce preceding would be over. He took out the first paper and looked over it. Gaara was good at what he did. He researched things thoroughly and didn't leave gaps in his material. That's why Sasuke was confident with this.

Sakura had been stealing money from Naruto since before they were married. She had private banking in off shore accounts with more than $100,000 of Naruto's money in them. The entire time they were together she was stealing money from him. And now Sasuke had all the proof needed to put her in jail.

* * *

Naruto sat in the office staring at the stack of papers on his desk. All this paperwork had to be filled out by the end of the day, but Naruto was just not in the mood. The last two days had been horrible and stressful. Sakura fucking Haruno, Naruto sighed. Why couldn't he just be done with the stupid bitch? It was all too much, his work was starting to slack. Most days he would be able to get the stack of papers, but today, it was just too much.

He set the stack of papers aside and put his head down. He had a headache that could rival being pounded in the head with a hot steel hammer. Naruto just needed to rest, to lie down and sleep and have nothing to worry about for the next two weeks. He just needed a vacation. That was exactly what he needed.

"Uh-Naruto?" Naruto looked up and immediately felt better, Iruka was standing in his doorway looking worried, "Are you okay?"

"Not really, the divorce proceedings have been horrible. My lawyer died and they don't know or even where his body is, they just know he dead because of the amount of blood found in his house. Sakura seems to keep having tricks up her sleeve. It's all too and way to stressful, I'm not sure how I am going to get through the next couple of weeks. "Naruto sniffled, this was the first time in a while he had felt like crying, but at this moment, it felt as if it was all going to come out. It was horrible.

Iruka walked over and pulled him out of the chair and hugged him, "I know this seems like it's bad right now. I know it may all look hopeless, but you don't need to worry about that. You are better than this and then her. She is nothing compared to what you are going to do for the world." Iruka pulled back and looked into Naruto's eyes, "and if that thought doesn't get you through this, just think of the look on her face when the judge tells her she isn't getting shit." Iruka smiled devilishly.

Iruka could be evil, and most people don't know that. They thought he just loved everyone and everything in the earth, but that wasn't so. He had the ability to dislike people; he just liked most of the people he met.

"Oh, and Naruto you know the reason I am up here is to let you know you have a doctor's appointment with Tsunade tomorrow and I am going to go with you. They think they may have made a huge break through."

Naruto sucked in his breath, "A breakthrough? What is it? Is it legit? Can it save lives..."

"Naruto, calm down, I know this is a big deal for you, but I don't know all the details. All I know it that it saved a little boy's life in Africa. They don't have that much information on how or why, all they know is that they treated him with medicine that was based off of you blood and it saved him. It may have even cured his HIV. They aren't sure; they are doing research and sending it over. We will have more information tomorrow."

Naruto smiled and hugged Iruka tighter, "Are they sure it was my blood that saved him?"

"Yes, they are sure. They aren't exactly sure why or how though, but we should have that information in the morning.

Naruto hugged Iruka a moment longer before letting go and smiling, "I really have no idea how you do it, but you always seem to bring me the best information in the times I need it the most."

Iruka smiled at Naruto, "and while I am here Naruto, there is another thing I would like to talk to you about, as your personal banker."

"Huh? As my banker, is there something wrong with my accounts?" Naruto took a seat at his desk again and Iruka sat across from him.

"I got an anonymous fax this morning about some of your bank statements during the last five years. I looked over them, and at first I saw nothing wrong with them. Then I looked at the second page of the fax. There was a bank account opened in your name overseas, where it says you transferred money too. An amount that is over $100,000."

"What?"

"I looked closer into and saw that on these dates, you never visited my office or even spoke to me. I looked through my appointments from those days, and every single one of them had Sakura' name on it."

Naruto balled his hands in a fist and literally saw red, "You mean to tell me that thieving bitch was stealing money from me while we were married? And she has the audacity to make claims that she needs money from me to "live off of" while she has millions of dollars' worth of jewelry!"

"Naruto, calm down, I looked through this, and I was about to call the judge handling your case, but he contacted me first. Apparently he got the same e-mail and was going to call me to see if they were legitimate. So now we are running a full investigation into this. It should only take some days; Sakura wasn't good at hiding it. So I asked him what he was thinking her would do if this was found to be true. He told me he would make her back pay you with interest, and return all the gifts that you had to give her. And that she would be forced to sign the divorce papers that week and you and she would be officially over."

Naruto took a couple of breaths and finally calmed down, "So is she guilty? Can I press charges in her for this?"

"We don't know about the charges yet, but she is guilty, it's just a matter of getting the information the legal way before we take actions against her."

Naruto nodded, "Well, Iruka, when you do get that information, please call me. I want to see that bitch burn."

Iruka nodded his head and then got up to leave.

* * *

Ino walked out into the cool night's air. It was well after bed-time. She typically never stayed up this late, but she had a meeting she had to get too, and this was the only time they were safe. The only time nobody would be able to catch them.

She walked down the street, looking around to make sure nobody was around. This was dangerous, they hadn't seen each other in months, and it had been too risky to try to see each other in person. They had to rely on text messages and video camera. But Ino was sick of that, she was ready to see her in person again. She was under so much stress, and Ino just wanted to hold her and make all the stress go away.

That damn Naruto.

Why couldn't he just give her some money and move on. It was simple, but no. He had to be complicated and hypocritical. He always acted like he was so caring, and so giving, but he couldn't even give his ex-wife some money to support herself. He was going to kick her out on the street, and leave her broken and poor.

Sure she had cheated on him, but of you talked to Sakura, you would know that she was lonely. Naruto was so busy during their relationship. He was so into his work an d the business, he never had time for her. That's how Sakura and Ino became friends.

One day Sakura had visited the office looking for Naruto, but Naruto was in a business meeting and there was no way he could get out. So Ino had asked her if she would like to wait, and she said yes. Ino specifically remembered Sakura being one of the prettiest girls she had ever seen. She had no idea how Naruto wasn't always with her and showering her with gifts, that was all a girl like Sakura needed. She deserved those things, and Ino made sure she knew that. Ino just wanted Sakura to be hers, and one day the opportunity came.

Sakura was upset, she had found out she was pregnant; Sakura didn't want to have the child. She couldn't even fathom the thought of having to get fat and give birth. Ino understood and offered to take her to get her abortion. That was what brought them so close together, and after five weeks, they officially began their secret relationship. The plan was originally for Sakura to divorce Naruto and claim emotional distress and that he was abusing her, and then they could sue him, and send him away so they could keep the house, but Naruto beat her to the punch.

So Ino decided to stay to play like she was with Naruto and get all the information she could out of him, that way she could tell Sakura, and then she can tell Naruto things that would help Sakura's case. That was the plan, and hopefully it would work.

Ino walked into the lobby of the hotel and headed straight for the stairs, elevators had cameras and you never knew how far somebody would go during a divorce. She climbed the stairs all the way to the eighth floor. She waited until the clock read 2:21 before she knocked on the door three times. Then she counted to ten, and knocked five more times. That way Sakura would be sure it was her.

She heard the locks clicking and got excited, she couldn't wait, she had been missing Sakura for such a long time now, it was going to feel great having her back in her arms. The door opened slowly and Ino's smile slowly faded. Sakura had answered the door, but behind her there was red headed guy, with mint colored eyes, and he was holding a blade to her neck.

"Come in and don't make a sound. Otherwise your girlfriend here, won't be alive for long."

* * *

Gaara walked back to his apartment calmly, it had been a fun night, but he wanted to get back to his room and do some more research. He was going to have to be waiting by the computer and later on tonight or tomorrow he was going to have to do some breaking and entering of a morgue. He just needed to change a few details about the body of an unknown female that they were going to find later on today.

He was sure that he cleaned up nicely; there was no DNA and no fingerprints. And as for the girl he left alive, well there was no way she would be talking about this to anyone. And even if she did, who would believe her without her setting herself up to look like the killer.

Gaara sat down at his computer and started typing, he needed to be tuned into the police and emergency vehicles, and he wanted to be up to date with the information that was sure to be pouring in about the murders soon. He left exactly twenty minutes before the maid would be entering the room to clean it up.

He waited for the call while drinking his coffee and going through his regular files. Some interesting things here and there, Sasuke Uchiha seems to have gotten into the habit of writing poetry for Naruto. His obsession seemed to be growing stronger day by day. Gaara wasn't worried though, Sasuke would grow old and die eventually, and then Naruto would be all his, Gaara didn't mind waiting and allowing Sasuke to have some joy in his life.

The call came in at exactly 11:21, the maid sounded freaked, which Gaara was expecting. He didn't keep the crime science pretty and neat, it was pretty fucking messy. Which is exactly what the dumb bitch deserved, he just got tired of the way she was treating Naruto, having that type of stress was not something he needed, so he went ahead and took care of it.

Gaara waited by the computer all morning, it took them some time to clean up the room , they found no DNA, fingerprints or anything of that type. It was clean except for her DNA. They had no idea who she was. Gaara made sure to take her identification and anything that could be used to ID her. Including teeth and her fingerprints, her face was impossible to tell, he made she was to cut up for anyone to recognize her. He even broke all the bones in her body and face.

The scene had to be horrible; the cops were obviously confused and were trying very hard to keep it from the media. They took the maid who found her to be interviewed and then they would threaten her to not contact the police otherwise they would arrest her. Gaara smirked; he was willing to do anything to keep Naruto safe and happy.

* * *

Naruto was so excited for this appointment, he couldn't wait to find out more about the breakthrough they had. It was great to know he was finally helping somebody out, and to think that he saved a life, he was so happy. He wanted to call Ino and let her know the good news, but her phone was dead.

He walked into the office without even opening the door, "Tsunade! I heard the news!"

"Oh, hey there Naruto, thanks for not knocking or anything, it's nice to have you here." She smiled at him, "I just got done reading the last report the sent over to us. It seems like we are well on our way to understanding your body and your blood."

"So how did it work? Did it cure his HIV?" Naruto sat down in a chair and held out his arm so Tsunade could start the test. She grabbed her things and got to work.

"Apparently one of our Doctor's in Africa found a way to concentrate a specific chemical in your blood, after doing so he was able to put it into a pill. Well, he was actually testing it on animals when he got a young boy in the hospital who had HIV and was dying of a disease. Taking a chance, he gave the boy the pills. After taking them twice a day for four days, he seemed to get better. So they started running test on him, and they found no trace of HIV or the mysterious disease in his blood. The continued to give him the medicine and he only seemed to get better."

"Can he make more of those pills to cure more people?"

"Well that's the only problem, we can't figure out exactly what this is made up of, we are guessing and trying to find ways to duplicate it, but right now, the only source we have is from your blood, and even though you can take to lose more blood then most people, you can't save the word by yourself. But we are trying are hardest to understand and comprehend this knowledge."

"Oh." Naruto sighed, it was a start, but he wished he could do more.

"Don't worry Naruto; you are going to save so many lives. You are a good person. If anyone deserved to have this gift, it was you, and you're going to do so many good things for the world Naruto." Tsunade smiled, "By the way, I want to set up an appointment for you sometime this week to go to a genetic expert. She is a close friend of mine and I will be with you the entire time. Some questions have come up about this being genetic and if you had offspring whether they would carry this particular gene or not."

"Okay, sounds good, I can do it tomorrow, but what all are they going to have to do Tsunade?"

"We are just going to run some minor so we can get a better look at your DNA and certain genes. That's all." Tsunade pulled off her gloves and smiled "I have you blood and tissue samples, now let's start with the fun stuff, shall we?"

Naruto left the building close to nine at night, the process was always a long one with the MRI and CAT scans they like to do, with an array of other things. It was always so much work. Naruto walked towards his car and stopped as he approached, a car was parked next to his, a car her knew, a car that belong to Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke sat outside of the hospital waiting for Naruto, he simply couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to talk to him and let him know how he felt. That was all he wanted to do, and he wanted Naruto to tell him he wanted Sasuke also. So what if he got exposed for making Sakura lose the case, that was fine right now, he didn't care. He simply couldn't stand it.

He wanted that blond haired beauty. He was everything Sasuke wasn't, but desperately wanted to be. He was going to do it, he was going to confess to Naruto today, he was going to let him know today that he loved him, that he wanted him, that he was the one helping him.

Sasuke looked up from his car and saw Naruto walking out, all the sudden Sasuke felt nervous, almost like he was going to throw up. He wasn't sure if he could do this, he opened his car door and stared at Naruto as he slowly walked towards the car.

"Naruto…."

"What do you want Uchiha?" Naruto stopped in front of the black haired male, as much as Naruto would have to admit it, Sasuke was hot. He had always realized that, but sitting here and looking at him up close was unreal. His skin looked soft, and he had the urge just to reach out and touch it.

"I just want to talk to you real quick about something that has been bothering me." Sasuke lost his nerve, he wanted Naruto, but he wasn't sure if Naruto would want him back, the fear of rejection was scaring him off, he knew Naruto was interested I guys. Sakura had tried to use gay bashing against him early in the start, but it backfired like Sasuke knew it would.

"What is it about?" Naruto wanted to be harsh, but there was something about the way he was standing, and the way he was looking, he just wanted to hug him.

'Well, I have been doing some things, and I finally figured, I may as well tell you about them. You see, I have been trying to help you out with the divorce proceedings. I have been sabotaging Sakura so you would win this case, and I felt like I needed to tell you that-" Sasuke was cut off my the sounds of footsteps approaching fast, he turned around, and before he could do anything about it, a bat connect with his skull and knocked him to the ground.

He then saw a man hit Naruto and he fell also, all the sudden a group of boys was over them, one was shouting about busting the windows out the car, and another was telling them where to search for money. Sasuke wanted to get up, he desperately wanted to save Naruto, but he was slipping into darkness, and he couldn't get out. He was just falling, farther and farther and farther, until he couldn't hear or feel anything.

* * *

**Okay! So what did you think of it? And just so you all know, I don't update on weekends, I am typically to busy. (Mostly watching videos of BigBang and drooling over TOP and D-Dragon)- If any body listens to them, or knows of their song "Haru Haru" (-Greatest fucking song!) I have another SasuNaru story coming out and it's based off the music video and song.. So watch the video then read the story!**

** ALSO! I have a one-shot coming out either later today or early tomorrow, so check in for that? And yes, it is SasuNaru. ^-^**

**Thanks! Review? :3**


	4. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Rating:** M for later chapters.

**Chapter Rating:** .-. It's clean.

**Summary:** Naruto is in the mist of a nasty divorce from his soon to be ex-wife Sakura. Things have been tough for him lately, but he is trying to look up. Yet; so many mysterious things are happening around him and he feels like there is no escape. He wants to move on with his life, but is wife and her damn lawyer, Uchiha Sasuke make it so hard, them along with his rare medical problem that has everyone trying to kill him.

**Chapter Summary: **Naruto is in the hospital after the attack, and Sakura has control over his medical well-being. Gaara and Sasuke decide to take care of Sakura once and for all.

**Warning:** This is YAOI and there will be some heavy boyxboy action later.

_**Read and enjoy!**_

_**Also if you see any mistakes, would you kindly point them out? I tend to miss the simplest things.**_

_**This chapter might be slightly confusing, it will all be explained in the chapter coming out tomorrow! **_

* * *

Naruto could barely breath, his chest felt like there was a bolder on his chest, it was heavy and unreal. His mouth was dry, and it felt as if there were tubes running through his body. His head was pounding and it was dark, so dark. A dark you have probably never seen before, there was no light, not even a little glimmer of light. There was nothing, no hope, no life, nothing, except pain.

And it was_ his_ entire fault.** Uchiha Sasuke**. That was the only face Naruto could remember before waking up in the darkness. He had to be the person who did. Naruto remembered walking up to his car, Sasuke was there, and then Naruto woke up in this darkness.

Naruto wasn't sure what this darkness was, all he knew is he hated waking up to it, it scared him. It worried him. He had a body, he could feel all the pain from it, but he didn't know where it was, he couldn't see it, and he couldn't move his hands to feel it.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just pull the plug doctor?"

Sakura? Why is she here, what is she doing? Pull what plug? Oh. Naruto understood, he must be in the hospital, and Sakura is trying to kill him? Where is Tsunade? Why isn't she here? Why is Sakura trying to make medical decisions for him?

"Ma'am, I know you husband looks bad right now, but he isn't in life support or anything, his heart and brain are working fine. His face simply had bad cuts and scrapes, and he isn't able to eat with the medical wraparound his face. His arms are constrained because the last time he woke up he went into frenzy. He is perfectly fine; we will be taking the wrap off his face today."

Who is that? That isn't Tsunade, where is MY doctor? What is going on, my arms constrained? He wiggled his arms and felt the strap around them. He was held down, and there were wraps on his face? That is why it was so dark.

"I mean I just don't want to see him in pain, this all look so painful, and I know him and I are in the middle of a divorce right now, I just don't want to see him in pain. I know Tsunade typically does this stuff for him, but since she was also caught up in the gang activity, I am forced into this. I really don't know what is best for him."

What the fuck? Naruto raged, that little bitch probably had Sasuke do this to me hoping I would die! I knew it was the right thing to never tell her about my condition! When they take me out of this wrap and I get to talk to the police... All Naruto could think about was killing Sakura. He didn't mind it, he was a good person, he really was, but she was bringing him to his knees and he was tired of it. Life in prison seemed pretty okay in exchange for killing her.

"It's okay ma'am. He should be better in about three days. He is lucky he has the condition he has, this would have killed anybody else."

"I just can't believe he never told me about this. We were married for so long, but he liked keeping secrets from me." He heard Sakura fake a sniffle, "Maybe that is the reason we are getting divorced."

Naruto opened his mouth and tried to yell, but all he heard was a muffled sound. He heard the room go silent for a minute, then he felt fingers pressed against his neck. Apparently checking his pulse, he tried to pull his neck away but he found he couldn't move his head either.

"It looks as if he is awake. Let's leave him for now, maybe he can get back to sleep before we take the wraps off. Are you coming back?"

"I might, if my work lets me out earlier enough, I will."

* * *

Sakura said bye to the doctor and left, this was to fucking perfect. It was almost flawlessly perfect, but damn Naruto. If he had been any other person, he would have been dead. Then she would have been able to get his entire fortune and his business. But that damn bastard was always so fucking lucky.

To have this rare medical condition where he can live forever, it was unnatural. He didn't deserve to live forever, he was nothing, she deserved it. And she was going to get it, one way or another. That is why she went ahead and took some copies of some of his private medical records, and stole four vials of his blood from Tsunade's office.

She was going to use the money she had in her overseas accounts and send use it to pay a private doctor to manipulate the blood so Sakura could live forever. Then she was going to send the medical paper's around to a couple of news sources. Let them run the story on Naruto and put out their theories, and then she would let the animals have him.

It was all so perfect, she was going to become immortal, and she was going to have all of Naruto's money. All Naruto needed to do was die, and quickly. Sakura smiled, she felt accomplished.

She pulled up into the parking lot of her latest job. Real Women XXX, it was a strip club, and she loved working there. She was obviously the hottest girl there. She had all the men constantly asking her for her number. She could have any guy she wanted there.

But the guy she wanted didn't come to this strip club, hell she wasn't even sure if he went to clubs, but she knew she wanted him and that he was well on her level. Uchiha Sasuke, she was so close to getting him, she felt it, there was no way a guy could not be attracted to her. She was undeniably hot, and the moment that she was done with this, and Naruto was dead, she was going to let Sasuke know she found him attractive also.

"Hey Sakura, you're looking very accomplished, what gives?"

Sakura smiled, "Oh nothing much Temari, just found out that Naruto is in the hospital. Possibly dying. Well not yet anyways" Sakura smirked, she liked Temari, Temari knew Sakura was better than her, and that she could never reach her level.

"Is he okay? Or do you even care?" Temari sat down beside Sakura and smirked.

"Not at all, not when I am the one planning on making sure he is dead, within the next two days. I found some very interesting things out about him on his medical report. I can't wait. I am sending it in to some reporter's when I get home today. He won't be alive for much longer once the public hears about this.' Sakura pulled out some lip gloss and applied it to her lips before taking off her clothes and smiled at Temari. "Don't worry, once I collect his money, me and you can be friends Temari. I like you."

Sakura then smiled and twitched out the room onto the stage. Temari smiled until she was out of sight, and then promptly pulled out her phone. This damn bitch was so damn aggravating, but she had to do it. Gaara asked her to do something, and she did it, even if it meant being a stripper to spy on his beloved's divorcee.

She sent a quick message to Gaara, simply saying Sakura had found out and that she was going public with it tonight. Temari wasn't sure what he was going to do to her, but then again, it wasn't her job to care. All she knew was she was done with her job here, Haruno Sakura was not about to be alive much longer.

* * *

Gaara looked at his cellphone and read the message Temari had sent it. So it had finally happened? The pink-haired bitch finally figured something out. Too bad it was going to be the last thing she ever gets to learn in her life. She was working a five hour shift tonight. Gaara was going to have to pay her a visit tonight. Apparently she forgot about what had happened to Ino, and that wasn't good.

Gaara hated sociopaths, people who use other's for their own gain, and who don't care whether or not they hurt them, or if they lived or died. Sure, some would argue that he was a sociopath, but he was still trying to do well, even if it was towards only one person.

"Gaara, what are you reading?"

Sasuke was leaning up in the bed with a bandage around his head. He wasn't nearly as bad off as Naruto. Gaara had gotten there to late, Naruto was already up and trying to fight them off Sasuke. But one of them got a lucky blow to the back of Naruto's head and knocked him out. They were about to shoot him, that was until Gaara got there. He was able to scare them off efficiently after killing the leader of the group.

He wanted to take Naruto home and nurse him back to health, but he couldn't. He didn't have the tools or the know how to nurse him back to health. But he could take Sasuke, which would be easy enough.

"I got a text from a colleague of mine, she has been spying in Sakura and Sakura just found out about Naruto's condition and is planning on going public with it tonight. So I am about to get my tool kit ready and go meet her at her house tonight." Gaara went to his suitcase and started pulling out different weapons. Most of the weapons where from before the 20th century, he didn't need anything traceable by the cops, and these were his safest shot.

"I want to come. I want to help" Sasuke took the blanket off of himself and started to stand up.

"I figured you would want to. Understand that if you come you are responsible for cleaning up after yourself. If you leave any DNA and they trace it back to you, you are on your own."

Sasuke nodded, and stood up, "So let's go ahead and get this plan set up."

* * *

Sakura walked up the steps to her house excited; it was time to get her plan into action and she couldn't wait. It was going to be all over the news tomorrow, and Naruto wasn't going to be able to stay out of the light of the media. They would announce that they found him, and they know where he is. Then some crazed maniac was bound to kill him in hopes for his blood.

She opened the door and put her things down on the table, she was about to go into the bathroom when she saw him. It was the same guy from the night before. Sakura froze, she couldn't move, _he_ was here, in her house, he was going to kill her. He was here for her; he was going to torture her the way he did Ino. He was going to make her beg for her life, and then laugh at her, the same way he did Ino.

And this time there was no escape. She couldn't beg for him to take Ino and let her live. There was no way out of it now. He was going to slit her throat, and she was going to die. There was nothing she could do about it. Except, she thought, maybe she could run.

She turned towards the door and was going to try to run for it, but there was a body in front of the door. She fell to the floor and crawled backwards. Uchiha Sasuke was standing in front of the door smirking at her.

"I heard you were planning out some very personal information about Naruto, Sakura Haruno. I thought we had already talked about this earlier." Gaara pulled out dagger, and walked towards her, "And apparently my message hasn't gone through, so let me make this clear." Gaara put the dagger up to Sakura's face and smiled at her, "You will leave Naruto's life alone, and you will never speak to him. Agreed?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"Good." Gaara then took the dagger and sliced Sakura's cheek with it, "That was all I needed to hear."

Sasuke and Gaara got done with Sakura around three in the morning, but it took them over two ours to properly clean up and dump her body correctly. Gaara was good at this; he had done this a couple of times, which much was obvious.

"Alright. We are done for now, but we should go our separate ways for the next week." Gaara turned to look at Sasuke, "You might want to go visit Naruto in the hospital. See how he is doing"

* * *

Naruto sat in the hospital, he couldn't believe what was happening. His entire life was in ruins. Tsunade was in the hospital because of him. Ino was missing and they couldn't find her, and Sakura was in charge of his medical well-being.

The doctor was telling him he should be happy, he was lucky, he lived, he had a special and rare condition, and he would heal perfectly. But it wasn't great, this was a fucking curse. It made his life a living hell. It was hurting the people around him that were the closest to him. You couldn't just tell him that Ino going missing was a coincidence, it wasn't. Someone found out, and they were trying to kill off everyone important to Naruto.

That person was Uchiha Sasuke. All Naruto could remember was him being there with him, then he was waking up in a hospital. It had to be him, he took Ino, he attacked Tsunade, he was trying to destroy Naruto's life. All because of one stupid divorce case!

Naruto didn't even feel the tears until his entire face was soaked with him. He was killing his friends, Iruka would be next, and then Shikamaru and Sasuke would keep going and going and going. He wanted to beat Naruto down; he was such a fucking bastard.

"Naruto?"

Naruto froze at the voice, his tears dried up and he sat still. It was him, it was the damn bastard! He came back! "What the fuck do you want Uchiha? To kill me? To finish me off? I know you took Ino! I know you are the one who attacked me! Go ahead, try to kill me! It won't work!"

"Naruto what are you talking about?" Sasuke walked up to the bed and tried to put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I never tried to hurt you."

"Shut the hell up! It was you I know it was you! You attacked me! You are the only person it could have been!" Naruto continued to yell and scream, the doctor's came in and that was when it got bad. Naruto yelled at them, he kept repeating that it was Sasuke who attacked him. It was a frenzy of voices and people. It was all too much. Naruto didn't believe him, Naruto thought it was Sasuke trying to hurt him.

But that wasn't the case. Sasuke wanted to help Naruto, even while the doctors were holding him back, yelling at the nurses to phone the cops, Sasuke yelled, and continued yelling, "I love you Naruto! You're the only one that I love! I want to help you! I would never hurt you!"

Sasuke was able to get away before the police had arrived, but he couldn't show his face. He couldn't let anyone know of him anymore. He couldn't take the risk of being arrested and taken away from Naruto, not until Naruto knew that Sasuke loved him, and that Sasuke was trying to help him. He wanted to grab Naruto and yell at him that he was wrong. That Sasuke was helping him, not hurting him, but he could not do that.

He had to wait, he had to help Naruto in silence, wait for his life to get back on track. He had to continue to protect him. He had to wait until the time was right; he had to wait to tell Naruto the truth, to reveal himself to him. Even if that meant waiting for years until they could finally be together.

* * *

He watched quietly as the darkness fell around the sleeping city, this was normal for him. Every night was the same for him, the quiet walks around the city, the sun going below the rooftops, and the compulsive visits to a certain fair beauty. It was one of the only things that gave his life any meaning, to go visit him as he slept, making sure his breath never stopped.

Sasuke was obsessed with him, and he knew it. Yet; he didn't want to stop it, he wanted to always be there for him when he slept. He wanted to always watch those beautiful lips, and eyes, as the slowly changed over the course of his sleep. It was all so beautiful, and he knew he couldn't get away from it if he tried. He had nothing, absolutely nothing to live for anymore, except him. And that was all Sasuke needed to give his life substance, so every night, he waited for the sun to set completely, before he set off into the city to his one destination, Naruto Uzumaki.

He went into the apartment through the kitchen window, which was always unlocked, conveniently for him. Naruto lived in a small one bed one bath apartment that was barely up to code for living standards. The kitchen faucet always had a drip, the bathtub was cracked and stood the risk of falling through the floor and into the bedroom of somebody else, and the toilet would not flush with the knob, you had to open the back and pull the plug open yourself. Yet; Naruto lived here and seemed quite happy with it. It was a home, a small, under furnished home, but nonetheless a home.

Sasuke walked into the bedroom and sat down beside the sleeping blond, he watched as his chest rose up and down slowly. Sasuke always thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed, but he couldn't tell the sleeping blond. Too many complications, too many emotions, too many damn people.

The entire situation was stupid. It was a misunderstanding; he was helping Naruto, not hurting him. He wanted him to be happy, to smile, and to be loved. Sasuke was going to give him that, one way or another; he was going to make Naruto happy.

Because sooner or later he was going to be able to talk to Naruto, and hold Naruto, and finally just be with him. It may not be today, or tomorrow, or this year, but it was coming, and Sasuke wanted Naruto to be as happy as he could be for it. He wanted to see him smile the way he use to smile, that was all he wanted, for Naruto to be happy again.

"You know it's almost time." Gaara was sitting on the other side of Naruto, watching him sleep as well.

"Almost time? How do you know that?"

"It's been almost three years since it has all happened. He is starting to forgive. It's almost time."

"I don't believe you"

"Believe me or not Uchiha, it's almost time. You can't hide yourself from the world forever. I have been being nice with letting you stay with me, but you can't in there forever. You are going to have to talk to Naruto, and tell him the truth and get your named cleared."

Sasuke sighed; it has been almost three years since the incident at the hospital. He had been in hiding ever since. He knew he was going to have to talk to Naruto about it; he needed to get his name cleared.

But the fear of rejection was so deeply held within it, it made it impossible for him to do so. EH wanted to tell Naruto that he loved him and that he had it all wrong, but he couldn't. He could not bear for Naruto to look on him with those eyes, the last time he saw them, all the said was that Naruto hated him

"Tomorrow, Uchiha, Tomorrow. Tomorrow you have to tell him. You have no other choice." Gaara kissed Naruto's forehead and walked out the bedroom.

"Tomorrow, " Sasuke whispered, "Tomorrow."

* * *

_**Done! I know this might be slightly confusing so you will need to hang on until the next chapter if you would please!**_

_**The "Haru Haru" story I have coming out will be uploaded in two days! So watch for it!**_


End file.
